world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414doirseriad2
10:50 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:50 -- 10:50 CA: Dooir... 10:50 GA: oh um hi 10:50 CA: Are yoou... Are yoou alright? 10:51 GA: yeah im, im fine 10:51 GA: making tons of napalm and explosives, having fun 10:51 GA: not crying 10:51 CA: Are yoou being hoonest with me? 10:51 GA: yes 10:52 GA: like, 100% honest, cant get more honest than this 10:52 CA: Well, Ryspoor slapped soome sense intoo me (literally) and toold me too talk too yoou... 10:52 GA: omg 10:52 GA: ugh, ryspor shouldnt have done that, i dont need talking to 10:52 GA: i mean um, not that i dont want to talk 10:52 GA: just that i dont need to talk because im absolutely fine as previously established 10:52 CA: But, I think yoou doo toooo, hoow doo yoou feel? 10:53 GA: i feel fine, again, previously established, fine 10:53 CA: Soo uh, hoow loong doo yoou think the Hiatus will last? 10:54 GA: i dont know 10:54 GA: whyre you asking me 10:54 CA: Because, it'll last foor, hoowever loong yoou want it too last! 10:55 GA: oh 10:55 GA: well, um, how long do you need it to last 10:56 CA: Uh... I... doon't really knoow... But, Uh, I miss yoou already... 10:56 GA: did we break up or not, what is even happening 10:57 CA: Uh, um... We did, it's just uh, Hiatus, like, we... said, befoore... 10:57 CA: Or... I said... 10:58 CA: Did I even ask foor yoour approoval? 10:58 CA: I'm soorry... 10:58 GA: i dont think we should do this relationship if we're just going to be on hiatuses for months at a time, meet up for like a week, and then probably go back on hiatus next planet 10:58 GA: because then its just, like, not even really anything 10:59 CA: Oh... 11:00 GA: so, i think maybe for however long this all takes, we should officially break up, and then once we win- once its all over- we can get back together if we still hold these feelings for each other 11:00 CA: Okay! 11:00 CA: Uh... THat woorks! 11:01 GA: so, you can go off and do your romance, and i can do mine, and by the end if we're not with other people we can get back together 11:01 GA: can we make that work? 11:02 CA: Yes! Yes! That woorks! Perfect... I... guess! Are yoou sure yoou aren't having any negative emootioons? Just checking... 11:03 GA: nope, no negative emotions, absolutely fine, i um, i dont even care that much that i wont be with you any more! not that i dont want to, but um, i dont mind being apart for the sake of the game and stuff, yeah, thats it 11:04 CA: Uh, ookay... then... 11:05 GA: shit, um, so, bye? 11:06 CA: Uh, yeah! Yeah... I... noot, loove yoou? Whatever. Bye Dooir! 11:06 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 23:06 --